Beautiful Blood
by xXMarieMassacreXx
Summary: This is my first fanfic about Andy Six and the first fanfic i have ever written. Dakota was a fan of Black Veil Brides and is so excited when she gets tickets to their concert in her area. Little does she know that this night will change her life forever.
1. The Concert

I couldn't believe it! We'd actually gotten front row tickets to see Black Veil Brides perform. My friend, Lindsey, and I were so excited that we were already planning what we were going to wear to the concert even though it was three days away. Well, Lindsey was just plain obsessed with the band, I just liked their music mostly. I wasn't sure why, but I never really got into them as much as everyone did.

The concert was at Thompson Bowling Arena in Knoxville which was an hour drive from where we lived. So, as soon as I got home from school on the day of the concert, I rushed to get ready. I quickly took a shower and when I got out I started blow-drying my hair and straightening it. My hair was black with pink streaks in my bangs and pink raccoon stripes on the layers underneath. When it was all completely straight, I teased it up in an emo style and clipped in a white bow. I put on black and pink eye shadow and applied thick eye liner. I finally put on my planned outfit which was a white spaghetti-strap dress that could pass for a long tank top. So I wore my black leggings underneath it and my pink knee-high converse. I was finally ready and I had to admit that I looked pretty good.

Lindsey was waiting outside in her white mustang almost as soon as I'd finished getting ready. I quickly grabbed my purse and jacket and ran outside. My parents weren't home, but I'd already told them about the concert so they wouldn't mind. I jumped into the passenger seat of Lindsey's car, she was giddy from all the excitement. We were listening to a Black Veil Brides CD, both of us singing along with Andy Six.

"I would so rape him." Lindsey joked as one of the songs was ending. I simply laughed at her. I wasn't completely obsessed with Black Veil Brides as my friend was, I was more in love with their music than anything really.

"I don't think I would go that far." I told her, still giggling somewhat.

"Dakota, seriously girl, you're crazy! Andy Six is gorgeous!"

"Maybe, but I don't know. I just like his music. I mean, sure he's good looking, but I don't really know him so I don't see any reason to be crazy about him." I explained honestly. Lindsey just smiled and jokingly rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand what kind of disease I had that would prevent me from obsessing over the singer of Black Veil Brides. We continued goofing off and singing with Andy, with terrible tones I might add. An hour later, we arrived at Thompson Boling Arena were the parking lot was cramped and crowded with people walking and cars both moving and parked. It took us at least seven minutes to find an empty space. I got out of the car and tagged behind Lindsey as she skipped the whole way up the parking lot until we got up to the man checking tickets. What was even worse was that she was wearing a shirt with a huge picture of Andy Six's face and she even had the fake scar coming from the corner of her mouth up to her cheek bone just like Andy wore. Lindsey was my best friend, but sometimes she could go a little far with it.

"Okay ladies, go on in." The man said after we handed him our tickets. We made our way into the arena which was were college basket ball was played. As we went in, we saw that the stage was at the end of the court where crazy fans were shouting and screaming for Black Veil Brides. As I expected the whole arena was completely packed. The front row seats were really just fold-out chairs placed in front of the stage. Within minutes, they announced that Black Veil Brides were coming out. I almost went def from all the shrill screams of girls, Lindsey was one of them. I actually found myself screaming, I guess it was all the excitement. The band appeared on stage, Andy Six was splashed with fake blood and they were all wearing black. I didn't really start paying any attention to them until they started playing "Knives and Pens."

The crowd only grew louder. As Andy Six moved closer to the edge of the stage, girls reached toward him, hoping to touch him. The famous singer held out his stretched fingers, grazing each girl's palm gracefully and occasionally lacing his fingers with theirs for a moment. I never reached out to him, I only sang silently along with him. Then, he looked my way and smiled as he stretched out his hand for me to touch. I wasn't sure why he put his hand out specifically for me. I simply pointed my index finger out and gently touched the center of his palm with the very tip of my finger and smiled politely. Andy gave me a quizzical look for a second and then brushed it off with a sweet smile and went back to singing.

"Oh my God! Dakota, he touched you!" I could barely hear Lindsey over the rest of the crowd and she was standing right beside me. I couldn't keep myself from laughing at her, I didn't see the big deal about it, but apparently she did. The concert continued to go on and the screams never died down. After the last song was played, the crowd quietened down to hear Andy's voice.

"Thank you guys for coming out here tonight, it means a lot." The crowd cheered and screamed, the singer had to pause until they all calmed down. "I'm Andy Six, Black Veil Brides is out. We love you and goodnight!" He shouted which was followed by an uproar of screams as he and his band left the stage. I was more than ready to leave, I had the worst head ache of my entire life. Lindsey was still hyped with excitement and I couldn't see how that was possible.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." I told Lindsey. She made a silly pouting face and dragged her feet behind me. As we got outside Thompson Boling Arena, a mob of girls were standing around waiting for the band to come out. Security guards surrounded the side door of the arean as Black Veil Brides came out. I was trying to make my way through everybody so Lindsey and I could get to the parking lot. I saw Andy come out and he waved and smiled to all of his fans, then I watched him searched through the sea of people as if he was looking of a certain person. When his eyes landed on me, his lips curled into a sweet smile and he waved toward me. It confused me a little so I just nodded my head once and turned my attention back to finding my way to the parking managed to get to the parking lot and find the car.

"Wow! That was fucking awesome!" Lindsey's hype still hadn't subsided...unfortunately.

"Hey, can we stop at McDonald's? I haven't eaten all day and it's almost midnight." I said as my empty stomach growled at me. Lindsey nodded and started the car. I couldn't wait to eat and then go home and get some rest.


	2. How It Started

We pulled in at a McDonald's and went inside. Lindsey ordered a double-cheese burger and I had a quarter pound-er. Lindsey started rambling about the concert and how amazing she thought it was. The whole thing was fun, but I was tired and my head hurt a little.

"I just can't believe he wanted you to touch him." Lindsey smiled excitedly. I actually laughed at that, I couldn't believe it myself. The way he looked at me when the concert was over was a little strange as well. I decided to forget about it and continued eating. When we'd both finished, I threw the trash away and we were about ready to leave. We walked out to the parking lot toward the car. Before I knew what was going on, a faded, red van came to a screeching halt between us and our car. The side door flew open and pulled Lindsey inside. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to leave my best friend, but I was afraid of what would happen to me if I didn't run. It made no difference anyway, my legs wouldn't move. I was in so much shock that I didn't even scream when a man grabbed me and threw me into the vehicle.

Everything around me was just a blur, I could only hear the screams and cries Lindsey made as I tried to regain my vision. As it all came back, I counted three people in the back of the can with Lindsey and me, including the guy that threw me in. At the front, there was someone driving us out of the parking lot and a person sitting in the passenger seat just staring at me. It was too dark to see any faces so I focused on trying to sit up. Suddenly, one of them grabbed the back of my head and slammed it into the side of the van.

"Stay the fuck down!" A man's voice yelled at me. My head was spinning at this point which didn't help my head ache from earlier. I did as I was told, Lindsey continued to squirm around and cry so one of the guys in the back grabbed an old cloth that had been laying around and gagged her with it. Then, he pinned her down so she would stop moving. I couldn't focus on anything, my head smarted way too much. I put a little pressure on my temples with my index fingers, hoping to relieve the pain a little at least. The person sitting in the passenger seat was still watching me, I flinched when I saw his hand reaching toward my face. Instead of striking me, like I was expecting, the stranger gently ran his hand across the bump on the side of my head, almost like he was making sure that I was alright. Looking at his face was like de ja vue, like back at the concert when Andy Six was looking at me. Was it Andy?

"We can stay at that abandoned motel we saw earlier. At least until we're done with them." I heard the driver say, I could instantly tell that it was a male. I should have tried to help Lindsey, but I was still too dazed to do anything. I looked up again at the guy still running the palm of his hand on my face. I was desperate to find out if he really was the singer of Black Veil Brides. After a moment of hard thinking, I guessed that there was only one way for me to find out.

"Andy?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. His hand froze and so did his breathing for a moment. He bit his lip and looked down at the floor of the van, he nodded slowly. He finally withdrew his hand from my face, but he remained turned around toward me in the passenger seat. The only thing going on in my head was, "What the fuck is going on?" Lindsey and I had been kidnapped by Andy Six? If my friend wasn't currently in panic mode and on the verge of passing out, she probably would have been jumping for joy to know that the singer of her favorite band was helping kidnap her. Then again, I highly doubted that. Something had to clearly be wrong with this guy and his friends if they were kidnappers.

I felt the van weave and make a turn in the road and pull into a parking lot. I could only guess that we were at the motel that was mentioned. That's when fear had really set into me. I had no idea what they were going to do to Lindsey or me, I wasn't sure what was going to happen to us now. The three in the back opened the slide door and got out, one of them, who had brown hair, threw Lindsey over his shoulder. The blonde who'd smacked my head against the van attempted to grab me and drag me out, but I kicked my feet at him and crawled to the very back of the vehicle as far as I could go.

"Come here, bitch!" He ordered, climbing back into the van. I remained where I was, too afraid to move.

"Blake, don't worry about it. I'll get her out." It was Andy, he was standing next to the van, leaning his head in. Blake glared at me for a second before hopping out and walking with the other four to the motel. Andy stayed there, never once trying to come in and grab me or yell at me. Never the less, I was still frozen in place. "Come on." He said to me quietly. I slowly got out of the vehicle, Andy took my arm gently and led me to the abandoned building. I looked around, noticing that this place was isolated on a back road, there weren't even cars passing by.

The single story motel wasn't very big at all, it only had serval rooms in the whole thing. The inside smelled awful and it's appearence was no better. Lindsey continued to thrash about and kick her legs and the man carrying her had had enough of it. Suddenly Blake grabbed my hair pulling me toward him. He and the one carrying my friend took us to room two and threw us inside, slamming the door behind them. I went to Lindsey trying to comfort her, but I could hear them putting a chain on the other side of the door locking us in.

"We're going to die aren't we?" She asked me after pulling the gag out of her mouth. Her words came out in sobs, but I could understand her well enough. I wasn't sure what to say so I hugged her and tried to come up with the best I possibly could.

"I don't know...I really don't." I couldn't think of anything to say so I decided to be honest with her. In the back of my mind, I was trying to find out who those guys with Andy were. They certainly weren't part of Black Veil Brides, but Andy must have known them some how. They were probably friends of his, that's what I concluded.

I could tell Lindsey was tired, every few minutes she would start dozing off. I looked around the dark room trying to find any place to sleep. There was only an old brass bed with a mattress that had springs sticking out here and there.

"You should get some rest, I'll stay awake in case any of them come back." I assured my friend. She sat still, thinking about it for a moment and then nodded. She lazily climbed onto the squeaky bed and layed down, trying to avoid the sharp springs. Minutes later she was asleep.


	3. Why This Happened

It been a while since Lindsey had fallen asleep, and I could hear the chain coming off the door to the room we were in. I tensed up instinctively, afraid of who it was. As the door creeked open loudly, I saw Andy's body appear. I let out the breath I was holding, feeling a hint of relief. Why was he here? That's the first thing that came to my mind.

"You need to get out here." He said to me after closing the door behind him. I looked at him quizzically.

"What?" Is all I could really say.

"Listen, if you stay here you'll die. Let me help you, please." He pleaded to me, but I was too lost in confusion.

"What? No, I'm not leaving Lindsey. Tell me what the fuck is going on." I demanded to know why this had happened to us and what was going to happen. Andy looked down at the floor for a moment. Then, he walked over to me and squated down to my eye level.

"We're sick, okay. We're like a cult, they come with my band to concerts and we pick up a couple of fans...we feed on them. It usually doesn't bother me." Every word he said was like forein language to me. Feeding on people? What was wrong with him?

"What's so different this time then?" Are you fucking kidding me, Dakota? Of all the crazy things this guy has said to you, that's the first thing that concerns you? You're a fucking idiot!

"You. I don't know, it's...it's something about you that...I can't explain it. I just want to get you out of here." Seeing Andy stammer when talking about me was unnatural. It was like he was love struck, which made things even more difficult to understand.

"Not without Lindsey."

"There's no escape for her. The others want her, and they won't stop until her blood has been spilled." Andy explained. He was telling me that my best friend since the third grade, was going to be killed. I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I cried silently.

"T-Then...I'm staying..." I studdered a little, trying to catch my breath. The boy in front of me tensed his jawl and got up and walked out of the room without another word. The room went back to it's uncomfortable silence. I was still trying to cope with the fact that Andy Six was in some kind of cult and that he was a monster, vampire-like. I hoped that this was just a dream and I was about to wake up, but pinching myself just left me bruised and sore. I wasn't sure what I was suppose to do. Should I tell Lindsey what they were going to do to her? No, it would make things much worse, she was already a nervous wreck. I wouldn't say anything to her.

After a short time, I started to get annoyed from all the silence. I got up and walked around the room, almost like a crazy person in a padded room, I suppose I was no different. For some reason, I got really pissed off all of a sudden and I punched the wall. I wasn't really paying attention to what I hit until I felt something rip through my skin. I drew my bloody hand back to find a small piece of glass sticking in between two of my knuckles. I quickly pulled it out, only bringing more blood. I instantly felt stupid for punching the wall and not seeing the cracked mirror hanging there as clear as day.

"Fuck!" My cry of pain woke Lindsey up and the chain was being pulled off the door. I prayed that it was just Andy. When the door finally came open, my heart sank. It was the one called Blake. My stomach turned the wrong way and I wanted to vomit right there. Lindsey looked back and forth between the blonde and me, but she didn't scream like I was expecting. As Blake stepped closer, I stepped backwards until my back touched the corner of the wall. Then, he was right in front of me, another guy came in too. He wasn't the one who had carried Lindsey in and it wasn't Andy. From what I could see he had dark brown hair and he was built better than the others.

"Is there a problem?" He said, taking a few more steps into the room.

"Yeah. I can handle it, Matt." Blake answered, snarling at me a little. The bigger guy acted as if he was going to walk out, but instead, he turned toward Lindsey. I tried to watch him, but Blake kept getting closer. I started to fling my arms at him in a weak attempt, but he caught both of my wrists. He sniffed the cut on my right hand, licking at the blood like a dog. To me it was like a 'WTF?' moment. I heard Lindsey's scream and looked to find Matt and two others, climbing on top of her. They were biting her, like they were feeding on her and drinking her blood. I tried to push Blake away and get to my friend, but I suddenly felt another sharp pain in my hand.

I looked down to see Blake's teeth sunk into my skin. I freaked out and punched him with my free hand, knocking him loose from my flesh. Before I could get out of the corner, the blonde hit me back, in the same place I'd hit my head earlier. I fell backwards, gaining another bump to my head.

Seconds later, Andy came into the room. He pulled Blake back and threw him on the floor, punching him over and over again. Then, I felt him pick me up bridal style. There others snarled at him, but he hissed back almost like a pissed off cat. I couldn't breathe, everything was going way too fast, I couldn't even see straight. Andy started moving again and before I knew it we were out of the motel and he was running across the parking lot toward a field. He stopped for a moment and set me down on my feet.

"Come on, you have to run." Andy urged me. My feet felt tingly, like they were asleep, but I moved them as quickly as I could. I felt sick at my stomach and running just made it worse. I didn't even know where we were going, Andy probably didn't know. We kept running even though my body disagreed. I wasn't sure how long we'd ran or how far we'd went, but we came close to an old-looking barn. It was partially falling down, but Andy must have thought that it was good enough because he started leading me to it.


	4. and then there was nothing

We finally made it to the barn, by then my heart was nearly beating out of my chest. Andy shut the door behind us and pulled the wooden latch down, it wasn't much but it was better than nothing. I couldn't catch my breath, but my only concern was Lindsey. I'd left her.

"We need to go back." My words came out shaky and in between gasps. I went for moved to go back outside, but Andy got in front of me and pressed his back against the wooden door.

"No." Was all he said.

"Don't tell me 'no' I have to get Lindsey!" I tried to push him out of the way, but he was like a stone wall compared to my fragile, weak arms.

"It's too late...she's gone." Andy said to me quietly, but his words struck me hard. I felt the blood drain from my face followed by the feeling of tears streaming down it. He was lying, there was no way. It couldn't be too late for Lindsey, she couldn't leave me...she was my best friend. I was so hurt and so mad that I started hitting Andy in the chest with my fists, and he ignored it so easily as if he couldn't even feel it. Hot tears blinded me, but I continued to throw weak punches at him.

Suddenly, the boy caught my flailing arms. He pulled my right hand up to his nose and sniffed it, the same way Blake had. Then, he sniffed the bite mark and snarled.

"That bastard..." He said under his breath. He let go of my hands and walked away from me, my eyes followed him.

"Okay...so what? Am I going to be like you now?" The words flew out of my mouth uncontrollably. Andy turned around slowly to face me with a grim look on his face.

"No...you'll just die." He said blankly. It felt as if my heart had skipped a beat. I didn't really care how I would die...as long as I never had to hear it. I slumped down to the ground, feeling the thousands of straw tips poking into my legs. I was in a trance where I felt like I just didn't give a shit anymore. I guess that was how it felt to know how the rest of your life was going to play out. My crying fit only grew worse. Andy walked back toward me an knelt down in from of me. My tears lessened as his warm lips touched my forehead. "Sorry..." Was all he said. I looked up at him quizzically, instantly becoming curious of a certain subject.

"Why...are you...one of them?" I asked between sniffles. I looked down and stared at the ground for a few seconds before sighing and giving me an answer.

"I was born with this..we all were, for no reason I suppose. You could never see it just by looking at us. I joined them because..." He paused and smiled, as if he were looking back through good memories. "...because we were like brothers, like a family. It was the first time I'd never felt alone." He spoke from the heart. I suddenly wasn't so upset with him anymore, I just wanted to understand him.

"What happened? What made things change?" I asked, hoping he would explain the rest of his story.

"There use to be six of us: Dustin -he was Blake's older brother-, then Blake, Matt, Danny, Randall, and me. Dustin and Blake were the oldest of us, so they were in charge of things basically. About a year ago, Dustin had been in a car accident and had gotten killed. Blake...he still can't cope with it, he just went cold. Ever since then, he's been picking random people out of the concerts and killing them. I use to feel like I had a family, but now I just feel like a monster." He was close to tears thinking back at it. My heart was actually hurting for him, feeling selfish for thinking being sorry for only myself.

"So...Blake wanted me and Lindsey, so he just picked us." I guessed to myself, but my mouth spoke the words before I could think about it.

"Just Lindsey really...he wanted to take you because..." He stopped almost like he couldn't choke the words out.

"Because why?" I demanded.

"Because...I wanted you for myself." He blurted, his voice was quiet but the words hit me like a thousand, sharp knives.

"You did this to me? Why? How could you?" My head started spinning. The one I trusted had been my enemy from the start. I stood up -though much too quickly- and started walking deeper into the darkness of the barn. I could hear Andy following behind me, but I kept walking blind in the pitch black until finally some struck my forehead and I fell back. The bite on my hand might kill me if the hits to the head didn't take care of it first. The headache returned a hundred times worse in seconds. At least Andy was right behind me when I fell. His arms caught me with ease and he led me to a wall and sat me down beside it. I didn't move around much, afraid something else would pop up just to take a wack at my beaten and bruised skull.

I felt Andy's arms wrap around me, but he never said anything. He was quiet for the longest time, just sitting there beside me his lips pressed to the side of my head.

"I'd give anything to take it back." He whispered in my ear faintly. I guess I forgave him because I wasn't mad anymore, but I didn't know what had changed my mind. It seemed like hours were going by as we sat there, it might have been that long but I wasn't sure. I suddenly noticed Andy fidgeting around and and odd-sounding breaths.

"Andy?" I called to the boy beside me. I got back a quick response that sounded like a grunt.

"You have to go...it's starting." He didn't make much sense, so I demanded to know more.

"What? What's starting? Are you okay?" Questions spilled from me. I didn't know what was wrong and it had me worried. I turn toward the direction where he was sitting. The very dim light of dawn was finally beginning to show, allowing me to make out the boy's faint figure.

"I'm getting hungry. It'll take over and I'll start to feed on you if you don't get away." Andy explained, making small grunting sounds in between words like he was trying to fight off the urge to tear me to shreds. Though my head was damaged, my first thought was to run, but my stupid curiosity betrayed my mind.

"What happens if I do?" I asked, my heart racing making my breaths come quicker.

"You'll live...that's all that matters." He answered. His natural instincts growing stronger within him. I still felt like he wasn't telling me everything. I knew I was wasting my time, my chance to get away, but I had to know.

"What about you? What's going to happen?" I asked.

"My body runs on blood...without blood...I'll cease to function. My body will shut down and I'll die. Just go!" He spoke through gritted teeth, losing the free will to fight back. He was giving up his own life, just to let me go free. Andy Six would be gone, Black Veil Brides would lose it's center. Fans would be heart broken, all for my life. Was it worth it? ...To let him die just to save my own skin? My mind decided for me, it was worth his sacrifice. I kissed his shoulder once before standing up and slowly making my way toward the barn door. Tears misted my eyes, deep down I felt aweful, but made my way to the door silently. My right hand lifted up the latch and as it did I watched it, my heart suddenly sank.

The teeth marks biting into my skin were stabbing into my eyes as I stared at them. We'd forgotten about them. I suppose I deserved this for wanting to leave him to die. It was as if the bite's deadly effect was hitting me all at once, but I knew it was just my nerves. I stomach turned uneasily as I went back the way I'd just came. I found Andy, curled up in a ball on the ground. He was actually in pain from trying to fight off his hunger. Little did he know, he didn't have to fight it anymore. I sat down in front of him, placing my hand on the top of his head and letting my fingers slip through his soft black hair.

"Andy..." I whispered to him quietly, struggling to keep my tears back. He looked up at me with a shocked, yet sad expression. He didn't seem to understand. I held up my wounded right hand for him to see. Quickly remembering, he brought his lips to my knuckles, kissing the dried blood. It was his apology for everything, at least that's how I thought it in my mind. A tear escaped as I curled up beside him. I knew I was hurting him just by being so close, so I thought I would let him do it now.

His arms wrapped around my waist as his soft lips skimmed my neck, searching for the richest spot. I could feel my heart pounding, the beat was like a song that was heart was singing as a goodbye.

"I'll try to make it painless...ready?" His words echoed him my head, I nodded automatically. There was a very long, agonising pause, I thought it would never end. "I'm so sorry." That was the last thing I heard before a sharp pain hit my neck. I gasped at the sudden pain...then, it all went black...

...and there was nothing...


	5. A Beginning From An End

**The story goes into 3rd person POV and this point. I'm just saying this so nobody gets confused.**

Dawn had broken into the sky, the sun barely coming up over the horizon. Blake and the other three had already finished off the girl and burned the rest of her carcase away. They were now starting to track Andy and the runaway. His scent led them toward an old barn in the middle of a field not too far away from the motel.

It was easy to say that Blake was pissed off at Andy -it really had nothing to do with Andy beating him down- mostly it was about him running off with the girl. That would be discussed later, for now they had to find him. The van crushed the tall grass, making a rough pathway as it went. Randall (the one who had carried Lindsey into the motel) parked the vehicle in front of the barn door, stepping outside as the others did. Blake and Matt smelled Andy's scent, it grew stronger as they opened the wooden door.

There was old, horse tack hanging from the barn's rafters and cobwebs occupying every corner. The four young men went further in until they saw two figures laying in the straw below the wooden ladder leading to the loft above. They moved closer to make them out better. Andy was on his side, hugged up to the girl's body. The bite marks on the females neck were clear to make out as Andy's blood stained lips. It almost looked as if they were both asleep, far away and at peace in their dreams. Matt knelt down and shook the boy to wake him.

**Now switching to Andy's POV.**

My eyes flew open as I was nearly startled awake. I saw the guys standing there, they were more like my brothers really and I smiled at the sight of them. The warmth of the sun peeked through the cracks of the wooden structure, landing on me. For some reason, I still felt a coldness. I looked down to see that girl laying beside me, her body frozen and stiff. I would have given anything to see her eyes open at that very moment, for her to greet me with a warm smile...but she did not.

I leaned my head down, my lips pressing into her black hair as I took one last whiff of her lovely scent. Then, I kissed her eye lid with my lips wearing her beautiful blood. I sat up right, Matt and Danny held their hands out and I took them. My body was tensed up from being curled up for so long, I had to admit that I felt pretty groggy. Blake stood in front of me, I tried to make out his expression, but there was none to be found. His eye had a purple ring around it and his bottom lip was cut at the corner.

I felt terrible now for doing such a thing to someone I loved like a brother. I expected for him to hate me deeply now, I wouldn't be surprised if he removed me from the cult after this. He simply nodded at me once, a sign that all had been forgiven. It caught me off guard, but I politely did the same.

"We need to leave. Police will be searching around for those girls." Matt said. I looked back one last time at the girl, still laying there in the hay where she'd died...where I had killed her. I'd never really felt remorse for the death of one of my victims until now. Seeing her lifeless body all alone was painful to see, especially since I knew that it was my doing. How could I have been so cruel?

We all walked through the barn door and outside. The sky was golden and beautiful from the fill of morning air. Birds chirped loudly, awakening everything around them. It was such a great thing to see...if only that poor girl could have. I watched as Randall went to the back of the van and pulled out a few gas jugs that we usually took with us just in case. He began to throw the awful smelling liquid onto the well-condemned barn. For the old structure, a burning down was well over due, but for the motionless creature inside it...she deserved a much better fate.

When Randall thought that he'd doused it enough, he struck a match and threw it upon what was soon to be a heap of burnt wood and ash. The flames grew big, they were just beginning to absorb the barn when we all got into the van. I sat in the passenger seat and looked down when I saw my notebook. I used it for writing lyrics and such usually. I grabbed a pen from the van's built-in ash tray and wrote a message to the girl and ripped the paper clean out.

I asked for Matt to wait before he started to drive away. I got out of the passenger seat and walked back to the growing flames dancing around the burning wood. I reread my farewell before tossing it into the fire. I watched as the three-worded note caught fire. The words 'I Love You' burning to ash. I smiled a little, I had no doubt that my message would reach my black haired angel. I returned back to the others, we drove off leaving the fire to do it's job.

Instead of sulking into depression, I picked up the notebook again. I wanted to remember that girl forever. What better way to do that then write a song about her?

***Andy's notes**

Her death, me just laying there with her felt like a funeral...I was in no rush to leave her though.

I would sing this song a thousand times to her if I could.

I remembered holding onto her lifeless corpse so tightly, never wanting to let go. I knew it would haunt me for so long.

Seeing her in the motel...to feeling her once warm body next to mine.

Now my crush I had on that beautiful girl would last for eternity.

Her body motionless to the whole world, but no distortion would come to her.

I could sing her name forever...maybe for a million years.

I love her more than I could scream.

I remembered saying I loved her before I went away.

I just knew that one day I would see her again...

(end of notes)

I still couldn't understand why this had happened. She barely knew me and she gave her life for me...and I never knew her name...

**By the way, this hints to a song by Black Veil Brides. I just did this because I loved this song and I wanted to put it in the story, this was not how the song in the next chapter was created.**


	6. In Rememberence of You

**Four Months Later...**

Screaming fans cheered for me on stage. I loved seeing them, but it wasn't the same as that one night. I'd worked in the studio the past months and worked at that special song on my free time. I hadn't sung it live yet, but I thought it would be a good time to do so. I stepped up to the microphone, camera flashes blinded my eyes, but I managed to keep my focus.

"I'm about to do a song that was inspired by someone I cared about. That person isn't here now, but I think if she was...she'd like this. It's 'The Mortician's Daughter'." Screams and woots followed my annoucement to our fans. They hushed as the acoustic music began to play.

**"The Mortician's Daughter" by Black Veil Brides**

I open my lungs dear,  
I sing this song at funerals, no rush.  
These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
A baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly.  
Missing hotel beds I feel your touch.

I will await dear,  
A patient of eternity, my crush.  
A universal still, No rust.  
No dust will ever grow on this frame,  
One million years I will say your name.  
I love you more than I can ever scream.

Booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I love you as I left you.  
'Grets still haunt my hollow head,  
I promised you I will see you again.

Again.

I sit here and smile dear,  
I smile because I think of you, I blush.  
These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
Fuss is made of miles and travels when roadways are but stones and gravel.  
A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch.

Booked our flight those years ago,  
You said you loved me as you left me.  
'Grets still haunt your saddened head but I promised you I will see you.  
Booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I loved you and I left you.  
'Grets no longer in my head,  
But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, again, again, again.

I'm home again.

**Once again, I want you to know that I do not claim the creation or ownership of this song. I simply used it for the plot of my novel. **


End file.
